1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an insulation system and in particular to a finishing system having insulating panels fitted together for mounting onto masonry, concrete, structural or framed walls or other building structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional wall systems for basements and other applications wherein a masonry, concrete modular unit (CMU) or poured concrete wall is used have traditional framed construction with wood studs and fiberglass insulation placed against the concrete block or other masonry between the studs. Such construction systems are well known and utilized widely.
Although such systems are proven to be suitable and often provide satisfactory finishing, such systems have several drawbacks. Installation may be difficult with studs mounting to a concrete wall. The studs may warp or twist and may cause the nails to protrude back through drywall. The wood studs are prone to mold, moisture damage and rot and require an additional vapor barrier. Although insulation may be placed between the studs, the studs themselves are still a thermal conductor. Steel studs are an alternative, but generally prove difficult for the average homeowner to install, require special mounting and suffer from high thermal conductivity and rusting.
Fiberglass insulation is also susceptible to water damage and mold if moisture is present. The thickness required for adequate insulation may decrease the overall size of the room due to the added depth of the wall. Fiberglass insulation is difficult to handle and requires special gloves and a respirator. Foam types of insulation are often open cell material that allows moisture to pass through and may retain some moisture.
Common stud and rolled insulation systems also suffer from difficult installation for wiring, switches, tubing and other components. Conventional construction requires drilling through the studs for routing wiring and/or tubing along the wall.
To overcome the problems associated with common stud construction, systems have been developed to provide an insulation layer. Such systems typically use panels that may attach to one another. Some panels may include metal studs formed therein to allow for mounting. Although such systems do provide advantages in many applications over traditional construction, these systems suffer from their own disadvantages. Such systems require unwieldy, large panels and do not provide alignment along all edges. In addition, such systems do not provide for quick and simple mounting using traditional techniques such as screws or glue strips. Moreover, such systems do not provide for drains or channels to allow water to easily drain without passing through to the inner side of the panels. Such systems also do not provide for easily routing wiring, tubing and other elements that are installed.
It can be seen then that a new and improved insulation system is needed. Such a system should provide simple, lightweight, inexpensive and easy to install construction. In addition, such a system should provide for easily routing tubing, wiring and other components into the wall or other structure. Thermally conductive elements extending at select points through the insulation layer should be eliminated to provide improved insulation over the entire area. Mounting of drywall, paneling or other layers should be easily accomplished. In addition to insulation, a moisture barrier should be created that directs water and moisture away from the outer faces of the layer. The present invention addresses these problems, as well as others associated with insulation systems.